mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Satomi Kōrogi
Satomi Kōrogi (こおろぎさとみ Koorogi Satomi, real name: 興梠 さとみ Kōrogi Satomi, born November 14, 1962) is a female seiyū from Musashino, Tokyo, Japan. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. In the United States, she is the new voice of Snarf in ThunderCats. She played Misty's Togepi and Togetic in both versions of the Pokémon anime. During the Indigo League season, she also voiced Ritchie's Pikachu nicknamed "Sparky" in both versions. She also voiced Casey's Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium during the Johto series. But according to this wiki she plays Rini of Lovers and World in Magical Drop F. Other Voice Roles Television animation *Chi's Sweet Home (Chi) *Clannad After Story (Ushio Okazaki) *Comic Party (Asahi Sakurai) *Crayon Shin-chan (Himawari Nohara, Megumi-chan) *Doraemon (Tsutomu-kun) *Excel Saga (Menchi, Sandora, Puchū, Ropponmatsu 2, others) *Floral Magician Mary Bell (Yūri) *Fresh Pretty Cure (Chiffon) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Nina Tucker) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Poomo) *Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair (Jimmy) *Jigoku Shōjo (Inko) *Kojiki no Gash Bell (Umagon) *Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? (Delusion Eucliwood) *Kyattou Ninden Teyandee (Otama)/Samurai Pizza Cats (Francine) *Love Hina (Mecha-Tama-chan) *Mahōjin Guru Guru (Migu) *Mama wa Shōgaku 4 Nensei (Natsumi Mizuki) *Miracle Giants Dome-kun (Kaori) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Suzy Relane, Karlmann Doukatous, Connie Francis) *Nichijou (Cider at episode 12) *Ojarumaru (Ai Tamura, Tome Kameda, Kame, others) *Planetes (Nono) *Please Teacher! (Maho Kazami) *Pokémon (Togepi, Pichu, Mew, Leon, others) *Raimuiro Senkitan (Kuki) *Revolutionary Girl Utena (Chuchu, Shadow Girl B) *Rurouni Kenshin (Sakura) *Saint Tail (Ruby) *Scrapped Princess (Natalie) *Shukufuku no Campanella (Tango) *Steam Detectives (Marian) *ThunderCats (2011 TV series) (Snarf) *Turn A Gundam (Lulu) Theater Animation *Paprika (Japanese doll) *Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! (Happyhappytchi) OVA *RG Veda (Aizenmyo) *Mega Man: Upon a Star (Roll) Video games *Crash Bandicoot series (Polar, Nina Cortex (Twinsanity)) *Guilty Gear series (May) *Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil (Tat) *Konjiki no Gash Bell series (Umagon) *Legaia 2: Duel Saga (Marianne) *The Legendary Starfy (Starfy, Mermaid) *Magic Knight Rayearth (Sera) *Monster Hunter Tri (Cha-cha) *Phantom of Inferno (Cal Devens/ Drei) *Puyo Puyo~n (Harpy) *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (Luna) *Silhouette Mirage (Dynamis06) *Super Smash Bros. (series) (Togepi, Pichu) *Tales of Phantasia (Mint Adnade) *Clannad (Okazaki Ushio) *G-Senjou no Maou (Azai Kanon) *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss (Young Saeki) Dubbing roles *Bear in the Big Blue House (Ojo (Vicki Eibner)) *Dae Jang Geum (Prince Kyong-won) *Dragonworld (Young Johnny McGowan) (Courtland Mead) *Earth 2 (True Danziger (J. Madison Wright Morris)) *Full House (Nicky and Alex Katsopolis (Blake and Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit)) *In America (Ariel Sullivan (Emma Bolger)) *The Land Before Time series (Ducky (Judith Barsi, Heather Hogan, Aria Curzon)) *Looney Tunes (Tweety Bird (Mel Blanc)) *The Magic School Bus (Arnold Matthew Perlstein (Danny Tamberelli)) *Man on Fire (Lupita Martin Ramos (Dakota Fanning)) *Millennium (Jordan Black (Brittany Tiplady)) *Road to Avonlea (Dora Keith (Lindsay Murrell)) *Rolie Polie Olie (Zowie (Kristen Bone)) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Tweety Bird (Mel Blanc)) *You've Got Mail (Kathleen Kelly (Meg Ryan)) Others *Nintendo's The Legendary Starfy television advertisement series (Starfy) Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Female Voice Actors